The Fallout
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Lauren takes an attack meant for Bo. Now everyone must deal with the Fallout.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Fallout  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : LL/BD  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : What if Lauren jumped in front  
of an attack meant for Bo? Everything  
changes from one act. Now the gang has  
to live with it.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one  
a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to SYFY.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Lauren followed Trick back into the bar area.  
She had the book she had borrowed tucked under  
her arm. She was hoping there would something  
to cure Nadia in it.

Foolish, but since she slept with Bo on the  
Ash's orders, she was trapped back in her  
world of slavery. Work, try to find a cure,  
and sleep.

A restless, weary life that wore on her  
emotionally and physically.

" Are you the unaligned Succubus? " A cocky  
male voice demanded.

Lauren focused dark brown eyes on the scene  
in front of her. Bo was leaning against the  
bar with Kenzi on one side, and Dyson on the  
other. They had been drinking heavily, if  
the amount of empty glasses were an indication.

The unknown male was standing ten feet away.  
Dressed in black leather. Boots, pants, and  
jacket. The only thing not made of leather  
was his black T-shirt.

He had a five o'clock shadow, and dirty  
blonde hair. His eyes were absent an iris.  
Instead the eyeball was completely silver.

Alarm bells sounded in her mind as she saw  
his eyes. The book in her arm fell to the  
floor with a thud, and she sprinted for Bo.

Silver eyes...

" Bo! Move! " Lauren yelled in warning.

Bo glanced over at her slowly. Obviously  
affected by the alcohol she'd been consuming.

The man raised his hand, a glowing silver  
orb in his palm. It fired at the group, and  
Lauren dived in front of the attack. She  
felt the power surrounding her in a twirl  
of energy, and then she was ripped away from  
the Dal.

00000

Bo was frozen. Lauren was gone in a flash  
of light. Light that had been shot at her.

" Where did you send her? " Dyson had the  
attacker pinned to the wall with a loud  
snarl.

" It was only a human. " The attacker  
protested. " I wasn't even aiming for  
her. "

" It doesn't matter. " Dyson smirked darkly.  
" You just attacked the property of the Ash.  
An instant death sentence. "

The attacker's eyes opened wide, and he  
swallowed hard.

" If you bring her back, I'm sure she'll  
ask the Ash to be lenient on you. " Dyson  
continued.

" I can't! " The attacker made a strangled  
sound in the back of his throat. " The  
dimension I sent her to is a death sentence  
for humans! "

" You lying. " Bo finally managed to pull  
herself together.

" No! It's the truth! The atmosphere is  
infected with a special gas that attacks  
human DNA. It destroys it! " The attacker  
insisted.

" We'll see if your story changes after  
spending time in the dungeons. " Dyson  
turned him around and handcuffed him.

" Wait! Send me to Lauren! " Bo quickly  
declared. " You wanted to send me there  
anyway, right? "

The attacker glanced over at her with  
a soft chuckle. " No. I think the your  
friend should experience her last moments  
alone. It's a very long and painful way  
to die. If she's really unlucky, she might  
last as long as two weeks. "

" You... " Bo lunged for him.

Kenzi and Trick grabbed onto her.

" Get him out of here! " Trick ordered.

" We'll get her back, Bobo. " Kenzi pushed  
her back to the bar. " Dr. Hotpants is  
resourceful. "

Bo shook them off, and leaned forward.  
She'd been cruel, and cold to Lauren in  
the last month. Now, she wanted nothing  
more than to talk with her again.

00000

" ...sent the wrong person... " A distorted  
voice spoke through a black mask.

" ...Dr. Lauren Lewis... " A second voice  
hissed with the sound of pumped air.

" ...better for us... " A third voice  
echoed.

" ...save her?... " A mechanical voice  
rasped.

Her eyes opened and closed, blurry and  
distorted. She felt her body stripped  
down to her underwear. A mouth piece  
was forced into her mouth, and tightly  
strapped into place. Something covered  
her nose.

Her body hit warm, gel like liquid, and  
she was completely submerged. She forced  
her eyes open again. She was inside a  
closed, see through tube. A light purple  
liquid filled it completely.

In the background, she could see an all  
metal room. It was dirty, bloody, and  
there was a lot of physical damage.  
There were three people, and what looked  
similar to the Honda ASIMO. The robot  
was black in color, dull black. With a  
strange tree like symbol.

The three people were wearing dirty, old  
scrubs. One had a futuristic rebreather  
over their mouth and nose. A second had  
a very thin, olive green chest armor over  
their scrubs. The last was smoking what  
seemed to be a hand rolled cigarette.

Lauren's eyes closed again.

" Good day, Dr. Lewis. " A raspy voice  
woke her up.

The blonde blinked as she realized her eyes  
were focusing and clear. She turned her  
head to the speaker, and saw it was the  
man with the cigarette.

" Where am I? " She sat up on the small  
cot.

She was now wearing an olive green tank  
top, and long legged boy shorts.

" I'm afraid you're no longer in your  
dimension. " The man pulled a metal  
chair to her bed, and sat down.

She was in a small room. There were two  
other pieces of furniture. A small battered  
nightstand, and a dresser that looked like  
it was scratched by a Tiger.

" The Breacher. " Lauren rolled her eyes.

" Yes. What is left of the Light Fae hired  
him to send Bo Dennis to us. The hope was  
she would be able to close the Portal to  
Hel. " The man pulled a pouch from his  
bloody lab coat, and began to make a  
cigarette. " Our world was destroyed by  
our version of her, she should fix it. "

" I think you should start from the  
beginning. " Lauren threw her legs over  
the side of the cot to look at the man.

" My name is Dr. Ryan Black. I learned  
under you until your death last year. "  
The man concentrated on rolling the  
cigarette. " This dimension is four years  
faster than yours. "

" Four years ago, Bo Dennis inadvertently  
opened a portal to Hel. In the process,  
most of her group was killed off, and she  
lost control, turning dark. " The man  
sighed heavily, and stared at the finished  
cigarette. " She got hold of a serum  
you were experimenting with, and released  
it into the air. "

" What kind of serum? " Lauren frowned.

" One that destroyed the human DNA in  
anyone who breathed it in. " The doctor  
lit the cigarette. " It had a secondary  
effect. If the victim has fae DNA, any  
fae DNA, it will cause it to multiple  
and fill in the spots were the human  
portions were. "

" You mean it mutated the populace? "  
Lauren couldn't begin to believe she  
would create such a dangerous concoction.

" Yes. It even effected the fae. Activating  
all fae genes. There's no pure species  
left. Only mutts. " Dr. Black rapidly  
puffed at the cigarette.

" You tried to fix what your work had done.  
You spent all your time locked in your  
lab, here in the Light fae base. But you  
never could find a solution. " Dr. Black  
continued. " Then you had an idea, and  
headed out in search of... Well I don't  
know what. "

" Bo captured you. For months, you remained  
in her clutches. Then news came. Rather  
than continue being her prisoner, you killed  
yourself. " Ryan shrunk before her eyes.  
" The last shred of humanity in Bo shattered  
with your death, and I was left with  
continuing your work. "

" I'm sorry. " Though Lauren refused to  
believe she killed herself. No matter what  
the circumstances.

" You may not be Bo, but you may actually  
be a better choice. " Ryan perked up. " With  
a few months of tutoring, you can take over  
her work. "

" If she thought what she needed was outside  
of the base... "

" We'll make sure you're prepared. " Dr.  
Black's face became dark, and grim. " As  
much as anyone can be. "

" What's so bad about the outside? " Lauren  
frowned at his response.

" Without human's, the world fell apart. Our  
population is less than ten percent what it  
was. Bodies lay where they fall, vehicles  
are abandoned all over the place, buildings  
are empty and rotting, the fae are running  
wild with no rule's or law. "

Lauren was getting a very clear picture of  
the outside world.

" The world is nothing but a vast wasteland. "  
Dr. Black stomped his butt under his foot.  
" When you leave, you'll need to be fully  
armed, and have a basic set of survival  
skills. Otherwise, you'll be dead before  
you set foot outside. "

" Will I be able to go home? " Lauren asked.

" When you find a solution, I'll arrange  
for a Breacher to send you back. " Ryan  
meet her gaze in silent apology, but also  
with a resolve.

" Fine. Get me some clothes so I can get  
started. " Lauren stood, then froze as  
something occurred to her. " Wait, how am  
I alive? "

" The same way our Dr. Lewis survived. "  
Ryan opened the dresser and tossed her  
a set of dirty scrubs. " You have fae  
DNA. Not much, only five kinds. Most  
people have upwards to thirty. "

" What species? " Lauren pulled on the  
pants, and top.

He handed the a pair of socks with holes  
in them, and a pair of worn out boots.  
" Mesmer, Loki, Brownie, Siren, and Will-  
'O-The-Wisp. "

Lauren could feel the headache flaring.  
" Please, tell me you're joking. "

" Sorry. " Ryan shrugged. " But it  
can't be helped. You're going to have  
to adapt to being so weak. "

Make that a migraine.

" Weak? " She was afraid of the answer.

" Take the Dark Queen, Bo. " Ryan leaned  
against the dresser. " She is a Succubus,  
Blood Sage, Tiger Shifter, Fury... "

" Stop. " Lauren held up a hand. " I get  
the idea. I'm weak. Let's just... Let's  
just get to work. Okay? "

She sat back down, and started to put on  
her boots. She was really missing her own  
world. On the run, a slave, Bo was mad at  
her...

Yeah, her world was a paradise compared to  
this nightmare.

00000

The Dark Queen, once Bo Dennis, sat in her  
throne with her right leg over the arm. Her  
glowing blue eyes glared down at the Nymph  
trembling on the ground in front of her.

" Repeat that. " She ordered.

" The Light fae has brought Dr. Lewis from  
another dimension. " The Nymph prostrated  
lower to the floor.

" Lauren is in this world? " Bo mused idly.

She'd finally captured Lauren, and had  
ordered the fae Priest to prepare to marry  
them. With or without, Lauren's permission.  
But Lauren had killed herself before the  
ceremony could be performed.

Bo's hands clenched the throne's arms at  
the memory of her lover's body, laying  
on the gritty floor with blood blossoming  
under her.

Lauren had loved her. She had always loved  
her. Would do anything for her. So why kill  
herself?

The Queen suspected it was murder. That one  
of her so-called loyal subjects had killed  
her wife to be.

" Have the base watched. " She came back  
to the present. " The minute Lauren leaves  
it, I want to know. Cal! Summon the priest.  
When I capture Lauren, I want him ready to  
perform the ceremony. This time I won't  
be stopped! "

" It will be done, ma'am. " Cal bowed  
deeply, then sprinted from the large  
room.

Bo sat back in thought. The mostly empty  
warehouse silent. This was a gift from  
the Gods. They were letting her have a  
second chance, and this time, she'd  
slaughter anyone that tried to interfere.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Lauren had never been so exhausted in her  
life. She was downing what little coffee  
the base had in stock, by the pot, and  
had started to use a new invention to  
stay awake.

The Booster. A needle less shot of energy.  
It gave her an enormous boost, with very  
few side effects.

" Well? " Ryan entered the lab with a  
cigarette hanging from his lips. The short  
red hair ruffled, and a thick beard on  
his dusty face.

" I know what she was after. " Lauren  
stretched her body. Sore after a twenty  
hour period of work. " I also know where  
she was going. "

" Great. " Ryan sighed in relief. " Has  
Serge cleared you? "

" As of last week. " Lauren twisted her  
chair around. " He's supplied me with  
what he can spare. "

" Mmm. If you scavenge as you go, you  
should get what you need. " Dr. Black  
hopped onto her lab table. " Lot's of  
dead bodies, and abandoned equipment. "

" So I hear. " Lauren leaned back in  
the uncomfortable chair. " I'll leave  
tomorrow night. I want to be well  
rested, and the cover of night will  
help protect me. "

" I'll meet you at the gate at ten  
then. " Ryan frowned. " Be careful,  
Doc. If Bo gets even a whiff about  
you, she'll have you captured. I don't  
know what she wants, but it can't be  
good. "

" I'll keep that in mind. " Lauren  
stood with several pops and cracks.  
" Now, my cot is calling my name. "

Lauren wasn't going to worry about  
something that may or may not become  
a problem. Until she was captured,  
she was going to concentrate on one  
thing.

The solution.

11111

" Your Majesty, I have news. " The Nymph  
hurried into the throne room.

" Has Lauren left the base? " Bo sat up  
intently.

" No, ma'am, but an informant says she's  
leaving tonight. "

" Get the hunters here. " Bo ordered  
sharply. " I have a job for them. "

" Yes, ma'am. " The Nymph scampered off.

" Are you sure this is a good idea? "  
Cal stood by her throne. The vampire  
was frowning lightly at her. " You remember  
what happened last time. "

" No one is going to touch her this time. "  
Bo's glowing blue eyes became darker.  
" We'll be married the minute she's brought  
in, and then I won't have to worry about  
her. "

" As you say, my Queen. "

Bo eyed him from the corner of her eyes. She  
had long suspected him of her lover's death,  
and his current behavior only intensified  
those suspicions.

Perhaps he had outlived his usefulness.  
After all, he could be easily replaced.

11111

The doctor was definitely out of her element.  
A dusty, barren land. Apocalyptic in every  
way imaginable. There was very little to  
use for orientation.

She slid a pair of wrap-around tinted  
glasses on, and a see-through computer  
screen appeared, overlapping the landscape.

" Welcome, Lauren, to the start-up screen  
of your brand new HMD Mark XIII. " A gentle  
female voice spoke inside her ears.

The screen shifted and a tiny map appeared  
in the upper right hand of her sight. The  
time appeared in the upper left of the  
screen. Finally, in the lower left, was  
her ammunition, and the weapon she was  
using.

" To return to the main menu, at anytime,  
say Main Menu. For help, say Help. Thank  
you. " The voice continued.

" Night vision. " She ordered out loud in  
a soft voice.

Her sight cleared considerably. She relaxed  
slightly, and started hiking along the  
solitary dirty path. A refurbished Glock  
was strapped to her right thigh, and a  
Ruger AC556F Assault Rifle was strapped  
across her back.

Her Matter Chamber was stored in a hip  
pouch. The small Nano ipod sized device  
was her most important. It was an item  
used to store items. Up to 500 TB worth.

She had hours to go before she could  
sleep, and she wasn't sure she was really  
able for the physically demanding  
requirements.

It would take months to walk to her  
destination, and more to get back. Then she  
had to work on the solution. Plus,  
distribute it into the air.

A second and third pair of footsteps  
sounded in the dark landscape, and she  
stopped walking. Half-turned she saw a  
pair of Hunter Fae standing on the  
right.

" The Queen requests your presence. " The  
Hunter on the left stated formerly.

" We are to escort you to her Majesty. "  
The right one finished.

Lauren considered her options. She doubted  
she could injure them with her weapons,  
and she there was no way to outrun them.  
Even if she managed to outpace them, they'd  
be able to track her with ease.

" Very well. " She agreed.

It was her only option. She only hoped  
it wouldn't end up with her dead.

11111

Bo paced in front of the priest. Her  
impatience and irritation was reaching  
their peaks. She'd received a message  
that the Hunter's had Lauren. They  
were on their way.

" Your Majesty, I really must protest  
this course of action. " Cal was  
becoming aggravated. " A former human  
is unworthy of... "

The Succubus smiled into Cal's shocked  
eyes. Her favorite dagger was buried  
in his heart.

" You're fired. " She calmly stated,  
pushing him off the dagger. " Get his  
body out of here. "

" Ma'am. " The Nymph, who's name she  
couldn't be bothered to remember,  
darted forward and lifted the body.

She took a deep breath and resumed her  
pacing. ' Where are they? '

" You Majesty, they're here. " A small  
Imp raced in.

The Queen let out a relieved sigh, and  
turned to watch the doors to her throne  
room. The two Hunter's entered the room  
with Lauren between them.

This Lauren was slightly different from  
her own. The blonde hair was slightly  
darker, it was two inches longer. Her  
eyes lacked the guilt that haunted her  
Lauren.

She was gorgeous.

" I understand you wanted to see me. "  
Lauren cocked an eyebrow at her.

" I thought you should be here for our  
marriage. " Bo stalked forward.

" You have the wrong Lauren. " The Doctor  
stared at her defiantly.

" As long as you're Lauren, I don't  
care. " Bo stood less than an inch from  
her lover. " We will be married. I won't  
wait a minute longer. "

" I'm not from this dimension. " Lauren  
protested. " I'm not the Lauren you  
want. "

Bo smiled at the woman she loved. " I  
love you because you are Lauren. It  
doesn't matter to me what dimension  
you're from. "

" You're not going to take no for an  
answer, are you? " Lauren sighed heavily.

" No. " Bo could sense her giving in.  
" The Priest is already here, and I had  
the smith make the wedding bands. All  
we need now, is you. "

" Fine. " Lauren rolled her eyes. " Let's  
do this. "

With that, Bo felt a large weight lift  
from her shoulders.

Lauren was back, and Bo was never letting  
her go.

11111

Lauren yawned into Bo's shoulder. She was  
upset about being forced into a marriage  
with her, but after they'd had their  
wedding night, her eyes had returned to  
their original brown.

The Succubus had passed out in her arms  
with tears running down her cheeks.  
Lauren had known then that Bo was back  
to normal.

Somehow, the marriage had anchored the  
woman again.

But it didn't take away from the fact  
that she couldn't stay there. She had  
to get to her destination, and retrieve  
the necessary files

" You're thinking to loud. " Bo curled  
tighter into her arms.

" You know, I have to leave. " Lauren  
whispered into Bo's hair.

" I know. " Bo murmured. " But I'm going  
with you. "

Lauren was surprised by her statement.

" I have to help fix this nightmare. "  
Bo buried her face in Lauren's chest.  
" I... I can't... "

" It's okay. " Lauren cradled her. " We'll  
correct the damage you did. Together. "

The Doctor wasn't expecting this turn  
in events. She wondered briefly what the  
Light Fae would think about this.

Darth Vadar was Anakin Skywalker again.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

Bo was hovering. She knew it, and Lauren  
knew it. She couldn't help it. Since  
Lauren had managed to revert her back  
to normal, she couldn't stand to let  
Lauren out of her sight.

She was devastated by her actions, and  
the regret was like being wrapped in  
a mile of thick chains. But having  
Lauren by her side, eased the guilt,  
and kept her from becoming the Dark  
Queen again.

The Succubus had gone super-Succubus  
briefly when leaving the warehouse.  
Her loyal subjects had not been happy  
about Bo being normal again, and had  
attacked Lauren.

For a short instant, she had gone  
blue eyed and sucked the chi from  
all of them. Killing them without  
a single shred of guilt.

She walked beside her wife. Her own  
pair of HMD's over her eyes. Unlike  
Lauren, she preferred blades to  
projectile weapons. Her grandmother's  
sword was on her back. Several dagger's  
were hidden on her body, along with  
a number of throwing knives.

" Where are we going? " Bo asked.

She had been so gun-ho to get going  
she hadn't thought to ask. Plus, well,  
Lauren was distracting. Her presence,  
her scent, her smile, and dreamy eyes.

" Taft Industries. " Lauren shot her  
a knowing smirk. " This dimension's  
Lauren worked for Taft briefly. Apparently  
Taft had the data of a number of projects  
in his computer's. One of which includes  
a way to revert DNA back to it's original  
form. "

" I'm quite aware of the incident. " Bo dryly  
commented. " Taft killed my mother, and  
dozen's of other fae. "

" Ryan told me. " Lauren quietly said. " I  
don't understand how any version of me  
could work for him, or make the serums  
I did. "

" You were trying to escape the fae. " Bo  
reached for her hand. " Even if it meant  
turning the fae human. "

" What will you do when the Breacher Fae  
sends me home? " She asked.

" I'm never leaving your side, again. "  
Bo swore feriously. " Where you go, I go. "

She would go with Lauren. As long as she  
had Lauren she would be happy.

22222

Lauren closed the rickety door to the one  
room shack. There was no bathroom, no  
lights, and was filled with trash. But it  
was better than sleeping in the thunderstorm  
that was raging outside.

" You said the time in your dimension flows  
slower. " Bo laid a sleeping bag on the  
bloody mattress.

" Hmm, four years slower. " Lauren confirmed.  
" In my dimension, we're not talking. A month  
before I slept with Bo on the Ash's order's. "

" I remember. " Bo sat on the sleeping bag,  
and pulled off her boots. " I was miserable  
the months after. I didn't see you, and the  
few times I spoke to you, I was cruel. "

" It was expected. " Lauren lodged a chair  
under the door knob. " I shouldn't have  
done that to you. "

" You didn't have a choice. " Bo soothed.  
" Not with Nadia in The Ash's clutches. "

" I can't believe The Ash cursed her. "  
Lauren sat on the bed next to her.

" I can. " Bo bitterly snorted. " There  
was something slimy about him. "

" Slimy or not, I miss the condo he  
gave me. " Lauren groaned, falling back  
on the sleeping bag. " Especially my  
shower. "

" God, what I'd give for a bath. " Bo  
agreed. " And steak. "

" Tea, and wine. " Lauren toed off her  
boots, and scooted around to lie down.

Bo crawled in beside her. " Beer. "

" Forget beer, what about Trick's top  
shelf alcohol? " Lauren turned on her  
side so they'd have more room.

" I missed this. " Bo pulled her into  
her arms.

" Camping out in a run down shack in  
the middle of no where? " She teased  
her wife.

" The way we are together. " Bo nuzzled  
her.

" Don't get any ideas. " Lauren giggled  
as Bo hit a ticklish spot. " I'm not  
easy. I never give out until after the  
second date. "

" Oh really. " Bo began to nibble at  
her neck. " I propose we test your  
hypothesis. "

" Listen to the genius. " Lauren playfully  
tried to push Bo off her. " Trying to  
steal my profession? "

" Science is sexy. "

Lauren's body gave in to her wife. She  
could forget about the hell around her  
when she was with Bo. She was at peace,  
and she wouldn't trade anything for  
that feeling.

22222

She was dying. Bo could feel her life  
draining out of her body. The blood  
was streaming from the bullet holes  
riddling her body.

" You'll be okay. " Lauren kneeled  
over her. Her hands soaked with blood.  
" You can heal. If you feed from me,  
you'll survive. "

Shadows appeared in her vision. Kenzi  
faded into view with Hale behind her  
left shoulder. Dyson was beside Hale.  
Trick walked up and kneeled by Kenzi.

Finally, Lauren, her Lauren faded in.  
The blonde stared down at her with a  
small smile. Her right hand outstretched.

" It's time, Bo. " Lauren gently welcomed  
her. " It's time to be with your family  
again. "

Bo reached out, clasping her dead lover's  
hand, and breathed one last time.

And died.

22222

This world was making her bitter. Lauren  
had been there for six months, and she  
felt the emotional changes like scars on  
her heart.

She scrapped the last of the dirt onto  
Bo's grave. Her bare hands ripped up,  
and bloody from digging it. A numbness  
had engulfed her during the third hour.

Her wife was dead. Bo Dennis, the woman  
who created this apocalypse. The woman  
who'd murdered hundreds. The woman who'd  
forced her to marry her.

By right, she should hate Bo. But like  
every other time, she was too deeply  
in love with the Succubus to care.

She pulled her necklace from her neck,  
and unclasped it. Lauren slid Bo's wedding  
band on the chain. The blonde replaced  
it, and stood up.

Death or not, she had to continue on.  
The world wouldn't wait forever.

22222

Lauren grunted as she tightened the last  
screw in the generator. The large machine  
ticked twice, then hummed. The lights  
flickered on over her head.

" Finally. " She folded the screw driver  
head back into the Swiss army knife.

The blonde made her way up the concrete  
stairs. The silence eerie, broken by  
the rare rat squeaking, or insect buzzing  
by.

She entered Taft's office, and pressed  
the button to turn on the computer. It  
sputtered briefly, then revved to life.

" Thank God. " Lauren tugged the office  
chair closer.

The Doctor removed a Micro drive from her  
utility belt, and plugged it in. She typed  
rapidly at the keyboard. The information  
was fragmented, but she was able to put  
it together, and transfer it.

The download bar moved steadily. It hit  
one hundred percent with a few more  
keyboard strokes.

She removed the drive, and tucked it  
away. The Doctor had to get back to  
the base. She was almost done with this  
nightmare world.

Almost. No more death, no more getting  
attacked every few hours.

Almost.

33333  
Chapter Three  
33333

Lauren staggered up to the heavy metal door  
Ryan referred to as the Gate. She ready to  
be done with this whole thing.

" I heard about Bo. " Ryan stood leaning  
against the entrance. " I was shocked  
by the news. "

" She's dead. " Lauren informed him calmly.

Ryan's brow furrowed at her update.

" She used her body to shield me from a  
surprise attack. " Lauren paused in front  
of him. " Bo wanted to undo the damage  
she was responsible for. "

" Borg restocked your lab. " Ryan refused  
to meet her eyes. Conflict readily apparent  
in his eyes.

Lauren stepped inside the underground base.  
" Bo gave me the names of spies in the  
compound. "

" Don't bother. " Ryan lit a cigarette.  
" Her spies revolted against us when  
news of her conversion came in. "

" Oh. " Lauren stared into the distance.  
She felt cold, disconnected. " I'll get  
to work. "

" Lauren. " Ryan stopped. " Thank you. "

" Yeah. "

This world was destroying her. One piece  
of her soul at a time.

33333

The empty Booster fell to the lab table.  
Lauren drained her cup of coffee. She was  
so far beyond exhausted, she was on the  
verge of death.

The lab was a mess. There were piles of  
print out's scattered over every available  
surface. Balled up papers were littering  
the floor. The equipment were so hot from  
use, the room was boiling with heat.

The mess was driving her crazy, but with  
the way things were, it was necessary.  
She sighed and lifted the vial containing  
the finished solution to her bloodshot  
eyes.

The first portion of the total solution  
had been done two weeks before. A gas  
to purge the atmosphere of all chemicals.

" When can you have it mass produced? "  
Ryan stepped over a discarded, cracked  
flask.

" A month. " Lauren put the vial in a  
holder. " I have to convert it to gas  
form. "

" Serge, is ready to release the purger. "  
Ryan flicked the ash from his cigarette.

" Good. It should be okay to release it  
now. " Lauren leaned into her lab table.

She was barely functioning these days.  
Working until she passed out, only to  
get up again and do it all over again.

" I'll let him know. " Ryan studied her  
with a frown. " When was the last time  
you slept. "

" A lifetime ago. " Lauren headed for the  
chemicals to gather what she needed to  
start the next step.

" I'll contact the Breacher. It will take  
a few weeks for him to get here. " Ryan  
turned to leave. " We've sent a small  
group in to close the portal to Hel. We  
won't know if the potion you made will  
work for a few more days. "

Lauren nodded absently. She'd found the  
potion in a book in Taft's lab. It had  
belonged to a fae family. She didn't  
recognize the crest of the family, just  
that they were fae.

" We owe you more than you'll ever know. "  
Ryan walked out.

He left Lauren with her thoughts, and the  
ghost of her wife. Despite everything  
pressing in on her, she went back to  
work.

There was no time.

33333

" I wish to go with you. "

Lauren let out a loud, long yawn, and slowly  
twisted her chair to the speaker. The waist  
tall robot stood, the blue lights which  
acted as eyes, staring at her.

" Bishop, it's good to see you. " She smiled  
tiredly at the black creation.

It had dark gray accents on a black background.  
The coloring was meant to be camouflage in the  
event of an attack. You had to know the little  
guy was there to be able to spot him in the  
metal environment.

" I brought you the last of the coffee. "  
Bishop walked like a human to her lab table,  
and placed the pot down.

" Thank you. " Lauren patted his head. " I  
could use the caffeine. "

" You haven't answered me. " Bishop cocked  
his head. " I wish to go with you when you  
leave. "

Lauren should have known he wouldn't forget  
about that. She didn't know what to do  
about him, or his request.

" Unfortunately, you belong to the fae,  
not me. " Lauren finally answered.

" You are my creator. I go where you go. "  
Bishop stubbornly insisted.

" Take him, Doc. " Ryan stepped over the  
clutter blocking the door way. " He's  
yours anyway. "

" But the Light fae laws... "

" Then think of him as a present from the  
Ash, for services rendered. " Ryan smiled  
tiredly. " You're the one who rummaged  
Bishop from the garage heap. You remade him,  
painted him, and programmed him. He's right,  
your his creator. "

" If it's alright with the Ash, then I won't  
argue. " Lauren managed a small, grateful  
smile. " The Gas is made, and in canister's. "

" I'll let Serge know. " Ryan considered her  
carefully. " The Breacher is here. If you'll  
gather your belongings, we'll send you back. "

Lauren stared at him with a hard frown. " But  
the Gas hasn't been distributed yet. My DNA  
is still mutated. I can't just leave. "

" We never intended to cure you. " Ryan  
dropped his gaze. " You know what's happened  
to our world. What may happen to your own.  
You need all the advantages you can get. "

" I want to be human! " Lauren exploded  
at him. " It's my decision to make! Not  
yours! Not the Ash's! "

" Even if it means a repeat of this! "  
Ryan through his arms out.

Lauren breathed heavily, eyes drawn to  
her surroundings. The ruin, the trash,  
blood, dirty, and rusted crumbling's.

There was no electricity without generators.  
No phone. No television. No radio. No  
hospitals, or law enforcement. People  
ran wild over the outside world, or  
remained cowered in hiding. Venturing  
out to find supplies whenever it became  
desperate.

" Is this what you want to have happen  
to your world?! To your friends?! " Ryan  
demanded harshly.

" No. " Lauren collapsed back on her  
stool. " No, but does that mean I have  
to sacrifice everything I am? "

" Being human, or fae, isn't who you are.  
Dr. Lauren Lewis is who you are. It's who  
defines you. Your race has nothing to do  
with it. " Ryan argued.

" I'll collect my things. " Lauren quietly  
agreed with him. " Where are we doing this? "

" The Mess Hall. " Ryan moved to the stack  
of canisters.

Lauren sighed in defeat. She had no idea  
what she was doing, or how she was going  
to handle being back in her own dimension.

This whole nightmare made it hard to keep  
going, and surviving.

" Come on, Bishop. " She got up. " Let's  
go. "

" Yes, Creator. " Bishop happily buzzed.

She shook her head at the strange robot.  
He was over-protective, and the best  
assistant she'd ever had. But he also  
had the weirdest habits, and ticks.

Now if she could keep him and Kenzi  
apart.

33333

Lauren landed solidly on her feet this time.  
She was tensed out of habit. A year in an  
apocalypse did that to a person. Beside her  
Bishop had his left hand up, a small circle  
in his palm open, glowing green.

The Dal was almost empty. The Ash was  
standing with Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Hale, and  
Trick. The Breacher who had sent her to  
the other dimension was in a chair,  
handcuffed.

The group was each in a position to attack  
her, and she didn't blame them. Reaching up,  
she tugged the hood of her shirt down. The  
illusion keeping her face shadowed dropping.

" Lauren... " Bo breathed in awe and joy.

" You can go home now, Mr. Black. " Lauren  
turned to the Breacher. " Your husband is  
having the cure distributed as we speak. "

" Then it's over? " Mark looked up at her  
with pure relief.

" Yes. The Dark Queen is dead, and the  
atmosphere purged. I've created a gas  
which will revert peoples DNA back to  
normal. " Lauren cracked a tiny smile.  
All she could manage at the moment.

The Breacher dropped from the chair and  
kneeled toward her, head bowed. " Thank  
you, Dr. Lewis. "

" Go home, Mark. " Lauren chided. " Ryan  
is going stir-crazy without you. "

" He isn't going anywhere, Dr. Lewis. "  
The Ash frowned at her.

" Be quiet. " She snarled at the man with  
a tremble to her right hand. Tempted to  
use her side gun. " Don't mess in what  
you don't understand. "

" Do not talk to me like that! " The Ash  
puffed up. " Or have you forgotten who  
you belong to? "

" Not you. " Lauren smirked darkly in  
satisfaction. " I'm no longer human.  
I'm fae. Which means my slavery is over! "

" What nonsense is this? " The Ash narrowed  
his eyes at her.

Lauren held up her right hand and twitched  
it. The Ash in turn, punched himself in the  
jaw. Hard enough to knock him out.

" You attacked the Ash. " Hale stared at  
the body in horror.

" Did I? " Lauren asked pointedly. " I  
don't remember touching him, do you? "

" Well now, but... " Hale frowned in  
confusion.

" Then I didn't attack him. "

A clank drew her attention back to Mark.  
The man climbed to his feet, the handcuffs  
at his feet.

" My people owe you their lives, Dr. Lewis. "  
Mark took several steps toward her, holding  
out a necklace with a wooden totem hanging  
from it. " If you should ever need me, use  
this to summon me, and I will come. "

Lauren took it from him, and hugged him  
briefly. " Take care of Ryan, and yourself. "

" I will. " Mark disappeared in a silver  
flash.

" It's good to have you back, Lauren. "  
Trick frowned down at the Ash. " But you've  
started a situation with your actions  
against the Ash. "

" Oh, I haven't even began to mess with  
that bastard. " Lauren was tempted to  
kick the man in the ribs. " I'll let the  
Council handle him, though. "

" What's caused this? " Dyson stared at  
her in concern.

" The other dimension is identical to  
this one, with one major difference. Time  
flows four years faster there. " Lauren  
glared at the Ash. " I learned a lot  
about our future, including about the  
Ash and his dealings with me. "

" What did you find out? " Trick stared  
at her intently.

" You'll hear about it later. " Lauren  
promised. " Right now, I need to go  
see the Council. I won't let this...  
man continue playing with peoples lives. "

" Do you want me to come with you? " Bo  
offered.

" No. " Lauren didn't look at her. Afraid  
she would see her dead wife if she did.  
" Bishop, we're going. "

" As my Creator wishes. " Bishop hurried  
over to her.

" Wait, his name is Bishop? " Kenzi appeared  
beside the robot. " As in the X-Men? "

" Aliens, actually. " Lauren smirked at  
shocking the Goth speechless.

The Doctor avoided Bo's eyes and hastily  
moved toward the door.

" Where will you go? " Bo forced herself  
in her line of sight. " You're not staying  
with the Light, right? "

" No, not after what the Ash did. " Lauren  
swallowed at the swell of sorrow at the  
sight of Bo.

" Then you'll stay at the Shack. " Bo  
stated firmly. " We'll come by this  
afternoon to get your stuff. "

" I appreciate your offer, but... "  
Lauren started, alarmed at the idea of  
being so close to the Succubus.

" It's a good idea. " Trick cut in.  
" We both know the Ash won't take this  
kindly. Even if the Council punish's  
him, he has friends who will agree  
to help him deal with you. "

Lauren meet Tricks eyes head on. She  
was aware of his true identity. The  
Blood King was giving her advise. Not  
Trick the bartender.

" Alright, I'll try it. " Lauren gave  
in. " Be there at three. "

" I'll see you then. " Bo smiled brightly  
at her.

Lauren nodded, knowing she'd been forgiven  
for her actions. She stepped around Bo,  
and left the bar.

She'd hoped to have a long shower, and  
the biggest steak she could find. Now,  
she was looking at a day of Council  
meetings, and packing.

Wonderful.

33333

" Arrest her! " The Ash order, storming into  
the Council Hall.

" Stand down! " Councilor Brent boomed to  
the guards headed for Dr. Lewis.

Lauren sat in a chair in front of the Council.  
She'd come straight to them from the Dal.  
Stinky, dirty, bloody, and frayed around the  
edges.

" What is the meaning of this? " The Ash  
came to rest in the middle of the room.  
" The Doctor attacked me! An act of treason!  
She needs to be thrown into the dungeons  
until she can be put on trail. "

" Did she? " Elder Chen raised an eyebrow  
at him. " What is it she did to you? "

" She made me hit myself. " The Ash shifted  
uncomfortably.

" You have proof she is a Mesmer, or  
another fae with such powers? " Elder  
West leaned forward, stapling his fingers.

" She said she was now fae. " The Ash  
answered quickly.

" Did she say what kind? " Elder Fort  
asked with boredom.

" No, but... "

" That's enough, now. " Elder Russell cut  
him off. " We called you here, not to  
arrest Dr. Lewis, but because of certain  
evidence given to us about your conduct. "

" My conduct is always in the fae's best  
interests. " The Ash dared them to say  
otherwise.

" Best interest or not, you've broken a  
number of our laws. " Elder Fort held up  
a leather bond diary. " We've read your  
personal diary. We know everything you've  
done concerning Dr. Lewis, and... others. "

" You had no right to... " The Ash tried.

" Shut up! " Elder Storm slammed his hands  
on the meeting table. " Do you have any  
idea what you've done?! You cursed her  
girlfriend, then entered into a false  
contract with Dr. Lewis! A contract filed  
by the Una Mens! "

The Ash paled slightly at the words. " You  
haven't told them! They'd execute me! "

" They know. " Elder West snorted. " And  
they've ordered you interrogated. After  
you are to be publicly hung. "

" The Light needed Dr. Lewis. I couldn't  
risk her refusing us! Surely you  
understand. " The Ash protested.

" Nadia has been released from the curse,  
and sent back to her family. " Elder Fort  
talked over the panicking Ash. " The people  
you've conned will be compensated from  
your accounts, and your actions corrected. "

" Are you listening to me?! " The Ash  
tremored with fear.

" Dr. Lewis has been given a choice of  
which side to chose, and she's chosen  
the Unaligned. " Elder West picked up.  
" She's been released from the Light,  
and agreed to open a new clinic for  
all fae. Light and Dark. "

" You can't let anyone else join the  
Succubus! It's too dangerous! " The  
Ash began to sweat. " The sheer  
madness of opening a Neutral clinic  
is... "

" It works for the Dal. " Lauren  
interrupted. " And the Council has  
offered to hire a Druid, and Shaman  
to shield the clinic. "

" Take him to the dungeons. " Elder  
Russell ordered the guards.

Lauren felt numb, watching the man who'd  
ruined her life, dragged from the room.

" The Council apologizes for the crimes  
committed against you, Dr. Lewis. " Elder  
Russell softly sighed. " We suspected  
something was wrong, but without actual  
proof, we could not act. "

" Thank you, Elders. " Lauren stood and  
bowed her head to the group.

" We'll send a packet to the Succubus  
house tomorrow. " Elder Fort slipped  
off his reading glasses. " It will  
contain the forms for the new clinic.  
In the meantime, we'll meet with the  
Dark Elders, and Morrigan to discuss  
their help with it's creation. "

" Understood. " Lauren nodded. " I'll  
have the forms filled out as soon as  
possible. "

" Go home and rest, Dr. Lewis. " Elder  
West smiled kindly. " You look like  
you're about to pass out. "

" Yes, sir. " Lauren shuffled from the  
room.

She still had to pack, and she wasn't  
looking forward to seeing Bo again.  
The memories of her wife was too fresh.

44444  
Chapter Four  
44444

" You're early. " Lauren opened the door  
to find Bo and Kenzi standing there.

" We thought we'd help pack. " Kenzi brushed  
past her.

" I'm already finished. As a slave I  
didn't own much. " Lauren closed the door  
behind Bo.

" Then we'll take your things to the car. "  
Bo was practically beaming.

Lauren held up her Matter Chamber. " It's all  
stored in here. "

" An Ipod? " Kenzi squinted at it.

" It's a Matter Chamber. It converts items  
into data, and stores it in the memory. When  
you want something back, it reassembles it  
and materlizes it. " Lauren tucked it back  
in her belt.

" The place you were had those? " Kenzi  
gaped. " So cool! How do I get one? Do  
I have to go there? "

" Trust me, you don't ever want to go  
to that dimension! " Lauren intently  
snapped. " If you want one, I can make  
you one. Just promise me, you will never  
go to that world! "

" Right, I promise! " Kenzi took a step  
back with wide eyes. " No side trips to  
Wonderland! "

" I'm sorry. " Lauren crumbled slightly.  
" The other dimension is a twisted, barren,  
madhouse. There was an apocalypse there,  
and it hasn't began to recover. "

" Oh. " Kenzi relaxed. " Yeah, suddenly  
going there seems like a bad idea. "

" How long? " Bo quietly asked. " How  
long were you there? "

" A year. " Lauren glanced back at the  
kitchen. " Bishop, you ready? "

The robot hurried into the living room.  
The small guy chirping. It was his  
version of laughter.

" A fish has been placed in the heat  
vents. " Bishop proudly declared.

" I didn't program you to be a prankster. "  
Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose.

" Creator, you programmed me to have  
hobbies. Pranking is a hobby, therefore,  
you programmed me to prank. " Bishop beeped  
out smugly.

" Of course I did. " Lauren sighed as  
Kenzi began to crack up.

" You created him? " Bo bent down to study  
the robot.

" I was bored, and I didn't think he should  
be discarded just because he needed some  
work. " Lauren shrugged.

" I was the victim of an explosion. " Bishop  
hummed. " My memory banks, circuits, and  
body was destroyed. Creator, saw fit to  
grant me a new life. "

" The little guy really adores you. "  
Kenzi calmed down.

" He's a good friend. " Lauren smiled at  
his happy blue eyes. " He protects me,  
takes care of me, and acts as my assistant  
in the lab. "

" Creator does not eat or sleep enough. "  
Bishop tattled. " She needs to rest. "

" She needs a shower, and a steak, with  
grilled onions and mushrooms. A blooming  
onion, baked potato, and corn. " Lauren  
drooled. " For a year, I've had no bath,  
and had to live off protein bars and  
field rations. "

" Outrageous! " Kenzi gaped in horror.  
" You poor girl, we need to get you a  
real meal. "

" Seconded. " Lauren groaned in hunger.

" Alright, let's get out of here. " Bo  
straightened up. " While you have your  
shower, I'll make a run to a steak  
house. "

" You're a Goddess. " Lauren finally  
looked at Bo. " There's a sainthood  
in this, for you. "

" Wow, you really are hungry. " Kenzi  
joked.

" I past hungry last year, and headed  
straight for starvation. " Lauren  
grinned at the Goth.

" The sooner we leave, the sooner you  
get your shower, and steak. " Bo  
gently prodded.

Lauren tossed her house keys on the  
kitchen counter, and opened the door  
to her apartment for the last time.

" Thank you. " Lauren whispered to  
Bo. " I'll find someplace else to  
live in a few days. "

" You don't have to. " Bo closed the  
door behind them. " You're welcome to  
stay with us as long as you need. "

Lauren didn't answer. She couldn't.  
The offer was tempting. Too tempting  
for her. Instead she headed for the  
bright yellow Camaro.

At some point she would have to deal  
with Bo and her memories of her wife,  
but right now, avoidance was her  
anesthetic of choice.

44444

Lauren moaned in pure pleasure, savoring  
the smothered steak. She groaned louder  
as the combination of steak sauce, onions,  
and mushrooms hit her taste buds.

Her eyes were squinted with pure joy. She  
cut another bite of steak, and let out  
a guttural, orgasmic sound rose up higher  
and higher.

" Okay, enough! " Kenzi stopped her from  
getting the next bite of food. " Have you  
seen what you're doing to Bo?! Why don't  
you put her out of her misery already? I  
mean, hello! Succubus! "

Lauren blinked at her in confusion,  
glancing over at Bo, and blanched. The  
Succubus had a towel tightly twisted in  
her hands, biting into it. Her eyes were  
completely glazed over, and dilated.  
She was breathing like a race horse.

" Oh. " She tore her eyes away.

Slowly, silently, she went back to her  
food. The taste now like ash instead.

44444

" You're avoiding me. " Bo plopped onto  
the couch next to her.

Lauren sighed. She had managed to get  
into the shower as soon as they got  
back. Then she had kept food in her  
mouth so she wouldn't have to talk to  
Bo. Finally, she raced back to the  
shower the minute she'd finished  
eating.

She tossed the folded blanket onto  
the pile on the coffee table. Of  
course, Bo would corner her, and  
not run off to the Dal with Kenzi.

" I'm not avoiding you. " She lied  
through her teeth. " I'm recovering  
from my time in the other dimension. "

" You won't look at me unless you  
have no choice. " Bo refuted. " Is  
it because of the way I treated you?  
I'm sorry. I should have talked to  
you instead of acting out. "

" No. You had every right to be cold  
toward me. " Lauren sat down beside  
her.

" Was it something else I did? " Bo  
asked.

Lauren ran a hand through her hair.  
She wasn't sure what or how much to  
tell her.

" Lauren, please. I want to be friends  
again. "

" When I was in the other dimension,  
I got married. " Lauren whispered weakly.  
" My wife died saving my life. "

" Oh, god. " Bo's eyes widened in horror.  
" I'm so sorry. "

" Bo... " Lauren licked her dry lips.  
" her name was Bo Dennis. "

" You... You were married to me? " Bo  
grabbed her arm.

" I don't know how to handle being  
around you. " Lauren refused to talk  
about her wife any longer.

" Were we happy? " Bo desperately  
inquired.

" Yes. " Lauren scooted to the edge  
of the couch. " I'm going to get some  
sleep. I haven't slept in what feels  
like forever. "

" We can share my bed. " Bo offered.

Lauren stopped short at her friends  
words. Her breath frozen in her chest.

" I didn't mean to have... I mean for  
sleep. " Bo hurried to clarify her  
offer.

" I'm not sure that's such a good  
idea. "

" Because we were married? " Bo gently  
questioned.

" Yes. " Lauren confirmed.

" You can't hide from me. " Bo forced  
her to look at her. " I'm not my  
counterpart, but she's not me, either.  
You slept with me before she ever came  
into the picture. "

" She died in my arms, Bo. " Lauren  
struggled with her grief. " I had to  
dig her grave with my bare hands. It  
took hours, and when it was over, my  
hands were bloody, and raw. "

Bo yanked her forward, and Lauren  
gasped as the Succubus kissed her.  
It was inappropriate, yet she  
found herself tugging Bo closer.

Maybe for one night she could lose  
herself in Bo.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Fallout  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : LL/BD  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : What if Lauren jumped in front  
of an attack meant for Bo? Everything  
changes from one act. Now the gang has  
to live with it.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one  
a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to SYFY.

55555  
Chapter Five  
55555

Bo spooned into Lauren's back. Her face burrowed  
into the doctors neck. The freshly showered  
smell combined with the sweat, and the unique  
way her own smell now clung to Lauren filled  
her nostrils.

She felt completely content, but it was being  
ruined by the intense jealously consuming  
her. The idea Lauren had been married to her  
counterpart, feed her counterpart, shared  
her marriage bed, was eating at her.

Lauren was hers first. The other Bo had no  
right to take her. She was nothing more  
than an imposter. If anyone should marry  
Lauren, it was her!

Bo paused at the thought. Her arms pulled  
Lauren back into her and she rolled the  
thought around in her mind.

Lauren could now feed her. Better than any  
other fae in existence. The doctor had  
the Chi of five fae in her. When Bo had  
feed from her, she'd taken only a fifth  
of her Chi.

There was also the fact that Lauren  
would understand her want for monogamy.  
Would support her completely. She saw  
Bo as an individual person and not a  
Succubus unable to keep it in her pants.

She did love Lauren, too. When they  
were bed together, they had sex, yes.  
But they also made love. Slow, fast,  
soft, hard. Lauren could read her,  
her mood, what she needed.

None of her other lovers had been able  
to do that. They all simply went for  
hard and fast. Believing somehow that  
being a Succubus she wouldn't want or  
need anything else.

" Stop thinking so much. " Lauren  
yawned into her pillow.

" Marry me. " Bo whispered intently.

She felt Lauren's body stiffen in her  
arms and worried about her response.  
It had been four months since her wife's  
death, and now Bo was coming out of  
nowhere with this.

But she couldn't bring herself to care.  
She wanted Lauren. She wanted everything  
with her.

" Okay. " Lauren quietly agreed.

Bo blinked at the response. She'd been  
geared up to arguing and fighting Lauren  
into agreeing. But the blonde had barely  
taken a minute to consider it, before  
responding.

It worried her a little, but the joy  
that filled her heart drowned out the  
small concern.

In the morning, she would get rings  
and talk to Trick about getting a  
fae to marry them. She didn't want to  
give Lauren a chance to back out.

55555

" I have cleaned out the basement, Creator. "  
Bishop quickly approached. " May I help you  
with something else? "

" Do you mind making the coffee? " Lauren  
gently shook the first vegetable omelet  
into a plate.

" It would my great pleasure. " Bishop's  
eyes, nose, and mouth glowed warmly.

" Thank you, I don't know what I'd do  
without you. " Lauren patted his shoulder,  
and turned to pour the next batch of eggs  
in the skillet.

" Can I just say how awesome he is? "  
Kenzi stumbled onto a stool, taking the  
plate with the omelet, hash browns, and  
toast on it.

" He loves praise. " Lauren joked.

" Bishop, you rock man. " Kenzi held her  
fist up and bumped knuckles with him.

" Thank you, you're not so bad yourself. "  
Bishop beeped, then moved to the coffee  
maker.

Kenzi snickered at the bot. " So want to  
tell me what you're playing at with Bo? "

Lauren glanced over at Kenzi in confusion.

" She told me. " Kenzi waved her fork at  
her. " Your marriage to Bizarro Bo, and  
you agreeing to marry her. "

" Oh. " Lauren went back to her omelet.

" Oh. " Kenzi mocked. " Dude, I may not  
have a degree from some fancy smancy  
college, but even I know it's too soon  
for you to be jumping back on the  
matrimony train. "

Lauren considered what to tell the Goth.  
She may not trust Kenzi where she, herself  
was concerned, but the other woman would  
protect Bo to her last breath.

" You're right. I'm not ready to marry  
again. Not to Bo, or any other person. "  
Lauren flipped the omelet closed, and  
picked up the skillet. " The reason I  
said yes, is to protect Bo. "

" Okay, I'm not following your line of  
reasoning here. " Kenzi frowned in  
genuine interest.

" I told you I learned a lot in the  
other dimension. Not just about the  
Ash's dealings, but about their history.  
Our possible future. " Lauren placed the  
omelet in her own plate.

Bo had taken off first thing. The Succubus  
was determined they marry as soon as  
possible. Today, if she could arrange it.

" And marriage has to do with what? "  
Kenzi popped an enormous bite composed  
of everything on her plate into her  
mouth.

" If Bo isn't married, several problems  
will crop up over the next four years. "  
Lauren placed the skillet in the sink.  
Turning it on, she added soap, and watched  
it suds up. " The fae marriage system  
anchors the married couple together. I  
can keep Bo from going Super Succubus on  
the masses. It will also keep other fae  
from using certain very dark marriage  
rituals with her in the main role. "

" Whoa, hold up, what rituals? " Kenzi  
paused with her fork half-way to her  
mouth. The food slipped off and hit  
her plate with a plop.

" Bo's bloodline makes her the perfect  
victim for the darkest ritual's in  
existence. Ones to open portals to  
Hel, to resurrect demons, raise an  
army of undead, etc. " Lauren grimaced.

She had thought of the Wander and Rainer  
when she said yes. Rainer was a major  
problem. The man had made Bo believe  
he was a good man, and the victim of  
the Blood King.

The truth was far different. Rainer was  
the second in command to The Wanderer.  
A man who didn't do anything unless it  
was to the advantage of his master. His  
actions during the Great War, and his  
plans to use Bo to open a portal to  
Hel, were all for The Wanderer.

But if she married Bo now, she would cut  
Rainer and The Wanderer off at the knees.

" Someone's after Bobo, aren't they? "  
Kenzi frowned at her in concern.

" Yeah. " Lauren breathed the admittance.  
" But my marring Bo, will stop a lot of  
their plans before they start. "

" Then we need to get you two hitched.  
Pronto! " Kenzi pushed her empty plate  
away, and hopped up.

" Easy, tiger. " Lauren sat on a stool,  
and started to eat. " Bo's out getting  
the rings now. Once she finds a fae to  
marry us, we'll ' get hitched ' as you  
put it. "

" You do love her though, right? " Kenzi  
toed the floor.

" If I didn't, I would be getting Dyson  
to marry her instead. " Lauren shot her  
a crocked grin.

" Right, like the mighty Succubus would  
let the D-man into the church if you  
were around. " Kenzi snorted in disbelief.  
" She's been gaga over you since your  
played doctor with her. The only reason  
she didn't toot your horn was from fear  
of hurting the frail human. "

" Coffee, a splash of milk, four sugars,  
and a dash of vanilla. " Bishop sat a  
large coffee cup by her plate. " May  
I start setting up your medical equipment  
now? "

" Have you recharged? " Lauren eyed the  
robot in concern. " I don't want you  
overworking yourself. "

" I am fully charged, Creator. " Bishop  
straightened his body in his own version  
of puffing up with pride. " I am capable  
of exactly fifteen hours of consistent  
work. "

" Which isn't necessary. " Lauren gently  
chided the little guy. " But, if you  
promise to take an hour or two to relax,  
you can see to the lab. "

" Yes, Creator, I will get to work  
immediately. " Bishop shot off to the  
basement.

" Eager, little guy. " Kenzi commented.

" With an addiction for sci-fi. " Lauren  
dryly commented. " Last night he discovered  
TV and movies. So far I've heard a long  
rant about how little screen time Data  
has on Star Trek, why C-P30 is a whiny  
nose drip, and how awesome R2-D2 is. "

Kenzi hit the floor laughing. The loud  
ravening noise so bad, Kenzi was having  
trouble breathing.

Lauren sighed, and rolled her eyes. She  
was surrounded by lunatics. One, she  
herself built.

55555

Bo was bouncing. She knew it. Hell, from the  
way Trick was staring at her from beside the  
bar, he knew it too.

" You are awfully happy today. " Trick's  
mouth twitched violently.

" I need your help. " Bo literally jumped  
onto a stool next to him. " Is there a  
fae that does marriage ceremonies? "

" Well, yes. One in particular owes me  
a few favors. " Trick considered her. " Is  
someone getting married? "

" Me! " Bo practically squealed. " Can  
they do it today? I have the rings! Do  
I need a license? "

" I don't know if she can or not, I'd  
have to ask her. As for a license, she  
would make out a marriage scroll for  
you and your husband. " Trick absently  
answered. " I didn't know you and Dyson  
were so serious. "

" Dyson? " Bo stared blankly, then lit  
back up. " No, I'm marrying Lauren. "

" Lau... But Dyson is mated to you! "  
Trick became serious.

" I'm not mated to him! " Bo argued back.  
" He doesn't get to decide who I'm with.  
I never asked for him to mate with me!  
It was something he decided by himself! "

" I... " Trick sighed. " You're right.  
He should have never mated with you. He's  
old enough to know better. He disregarded  
ages old Shifter tradition when he simply  
declared a mate bond. In reality, he was  
supposed to give you a choice. "

" Trick, I've never felt anything like  
what I feel with Lauren. When she was  
missing, it felt like my heart had been  
ripped out, and I couldn't breath. " Bo  
explained quietly.

" She agreed to marry you? " Trick tossed  
his rag on the bar.

" Yeah. " Bo beamed at him. " I was worried  
she would say no. She was married to my  
counterpart in the other dimension, and  
she's torn up because she died. But she  
didn't, she said yes! "

Trick frowned at her. " I'll contact  
Ruby. If she's busy, I can call in a  
favor to get her out here today. "

" Thank you. " Bo hugged him tightly.

" Do you want to have the ceremony here  
or the Shack? " Trick asked. " I can  
close the bar for it. "

" Here. " Bo tried not to squeal.

She was no longer the head cheerleader  
of her high school, the girlfriend of  
the Captain of the football team.

She was Bo Dennis, soon to be Bo Lewis.  
A bad ass Succubus.

Well, maybe one squeal wouldn't hurt.

" I'll call you when it's arranged. "  
Trick promised.

" Thank you. "

55555

Lauren stared at the much older Succubus  
lounging in the living room chair. She was  
gorgeous, and had a cocky, sexiness to her  
that wanted to draw her in.

" Well, well. " Aife eyed her intently.  
" Who would you be? "

" Dr. Lauren Lewis. " She replied easily.  
" And you would be Aife McCorrigan. Bo's  
mother. "

The Succubus raised both eyebrows at her.

" Have you been examined since your  
imprisonment? " Lauren moved closer to the  
woman. " Considering the rumored powers of  
the Dark King, it's possible he did  
permante damage to you. "

" I'm a Succubus, dear. I can heal myself  
from any injury you can imagine. " Aife  
brushed off.

" Actually, that's not true. " Lauren  
sat on the couch. " While the Succubi  
can heal from many injuries, and illness,  
repeatedly inflicted damage can scar, or  
even be impossible to self-heal from. "

" Oh, and you would what? Have me go  
to the Light Compound for a physical? "  
Aife scoffed.

" No, I can do it here. " Lauren assured.  
" It will take less than thirty minutes. "

" Here? " Aife glanced around.

" I have a lab being set up in the  
basement. " Lauren explained. " I can  
do a full scan of your body and do a  
work up of your blood here. "

" And why would I agree to such a thing? "  
Aife studied her intently.

" Bo. " Lauren replied simply. " She  
would want to know you are healthy. "

" Hmm. " Aife considered.

" While we're conducting the exam, I'll  
tell you about Bo, and our upcoming  
nuptials. " Lauren baited.

" You are a shrewd woman. " Aife started  
to smile in approval. " Very well, you  
have a deal. "

" Great. " Lauren stood up, and lead her  
downstairs to the basement. " If you'll  
sit down, we can get started. "

" Now, tell me all about my dear daughter. "

66666  
Chapter Six  
66666

The Succubus closed the front door with her  
foot. She had stopped to get a cake for  
after the marriage. Along with some new  
lingerie, and massage oils.

" Lauren! Kenzi! " Bo called out. She  
maneuvered the packages onto the island,  
and glanced around for some sign of life.

" Shhh! " Lauren appeared on the  
basement stairs. " There's a patient  
sleeping. "

" Is someone hurt? " Bo headed for the  
blonde.

Lauren closed the door behind her. Her  
face solemn.

" What is it? " Bo grabbed her forearms.

" Dyson and Trick have been lying to  
you about your mother. " Lauren stated  
softly. " They've known who your mother  
is since the beginning. While in the  
other dimension I found out about your  
mother, and other relations. "

Bo went numb at her words. " Wh-what?  
Is the patient...? Is my mom...? "

" Bo, your mother was taken prisoner  
during the reign of the Blood King.  
She was tortured, and sexually abused. "  
Lauren gently explained. " She didn't  
escape until centuries later, and was  
never checked by a doctor. "

Bo tried not to panic at Lauren's soft  
words.

" She's met you before, under a false  
name. Today, she showed up to see you. "  
Lauren continued. " I managed to bribe  
her into letting me examine her. "

" Is she alright? Who is she? " Bo  
finally inquired.

" Her real name is Aife McCorrigan,  
Tricks daughter. "

Bo felt anger trying to rise up at the  
extent of the lies and secrets Trick  
had perpetrated. For Dyson to help  
him, after all his declarations of love,  
was unforgivable.

" I found scarring on her brain. She  
also has abnormally high levels of hormones.  
I've started her on treatment. She's hooked  
to an IV, the cocktail I have her on  
will balance out her hormones. " Lauren  
assured her. " The scarring is a little  
more difficult, but I've injected her  
with Psyche blood. It will slowly dissolve  
the scars, and promote regeneration. "

" Then she'll recover? " Bo tugged her  
into a hug.

" It will take months of treatment, but  
she'll fully recover. " Lauren confirmed.  
" Do you want to see her? "

" Can I? " Bo stepped back eager to meet  
the woman who gave birth to her.

" Come on. " Lauren opened the door again.  
" Don't get her excited. I don't want  
to risk a back set. "

" Right. I won't. " Bo promised, then  
stopped on the stairs. " Come with me? "

Lauren nodded, followed her into the new  
lab. Bo could see a large military bed  
against the far wall. Several monitors  
surrounded the bed.

She silently, eased up to the piece of  
furniture. The Succubus she knew as  
Saskia lay still on the surface. The  
arrogant expression missing. Instead  
she was sleeping peacefully.

" I had no idea. " Bo sat in the chair  
beside the bed. " She never gave any  
indication she was my mom. "

" No. She wouldn't. The damage done to  
her effected her sanity. She had barely  
enough clarity to want to meet you, and  
when necessary, protect you. " Lauren  
laid a hand on her shoulder.

" Why didn't Trick tell me? Or Dyson? "  
Bo glanced up at her helplessly.

" Trick is the Blood King. Dyson is his  
a very old, very loyal friend of his. "  
Lauren soothed.

Bo nodded. She didn't care what excuses  
they had. Bo was wondering around a  
strange world were she knew nothing  
about where she came from, or who  
her relations were. To find out two  
of the few people she trusted had  
betrayed her stung.

" I'll be over at the lab table working  
on her results. "

" Thank you for looking after her. "  
Bo swallowed down her rage.

" I will protect you, and your family,  
Bo. " Lauren vowed.

" I know you will. " Bo grabbed her  
hand as she started to pull away.  
" Trick is arranging for us to be  
married today. We're supposed to  
do it at the Dal. "

" Can you get it changed to here? "  
Lauren glanced over at Aife. " I  
don't want to be far from my patient. "

" I'll call him. " Bo agreed. " What  
do I tell him? "

" He doesn't need to know anything,  
except that I have a critical patient. "  
Lauren squeezed her hand. " Doctor  
patient privilege is a wonderful thing. "

Bo stood up, and kissed Lauren with  
every ounce of passion she had. This  
woman was incredible. She was willing  
to protect Aife, and she would never  
forget it.

66666

Lauren didn't bother hiding her amusement.  
Kenzi had found out about Aife, Trick, and  
Dyson. To say the Goth had exploded would  
be like saying fish could swim.

Somewhere in the string of Russian words,  
she got the general idea, Kenzi was offering  
to put a hit on Trick and Dyson. Russian  
mafia style.

" While I want nothing more than to take  
you up on your offer, I can't. " Bo sipped  
her coffee tiredly. No longer the happy,  
bubbly bride to be. " At least not until  
after the wedding. "

" You need to pretend to be your normal,  
strange self for an hour. " Lauren  
continued for Bo. " Trick called, and  
he's on his way with the Priestess. You won't  
have to interact with Trick much. The  
wedding will start as soon as they arrive,  
and afterward, we'll tell Trick we want to  
be alone. "

" Can you do it? " Bo asked.

" Of course. You can count on me. " Kenzi  
seemed offended by their lack of confidence  
in her con artist skills. " But I can set  
my second cousin on them after, right? "

" We'll talk about. " Bo hedged.

" Coolness. " Kenzi calmed down. " So  
when do I meet the Succu-mom? "

" If she's up to it, tomorrow. " Lauren  
relaxed as Kenzi stopped planning the  
assassination of two powerful fae.

" I'll make a get well card, and buy  
her a stuffed bear of some kind. " Kenzi  
tapped her fingers on the island in  
thought.

" I'm sure she'll like that. " Bo smirked  
at the Goth.

" You think she's more of a naked women  
kind of Succubus, or naked men? " Kenzi  
mused.

Lauren snorted at the question, suddenly  
getting a very clear picture of the kind  
of card she was going to give Aife.

" She prefers men. " Bo snickered. " All  
though I doubt your drawing is good  
enough to get her attention. "

" That's cool. " Kenzi nodded slowly.  
" I have a cousin who prints beefcake  
cards, and calendars as a sideline. I'll  
get her to print something for me. "

" How many cousins do you have? " Lauren  
glanced at the girl in shock.

" On which side? " Kenzi turned large,  
innocent eyes up to her. " On my mom's  
side, there's a dozen, but on my dad's,  
there's too many to count. First cousins,  
second cousin's, third cousins... "

" I get the idea. " Lauren cut her off.

A loud pounding on the front door drew  
their attention. Bo grabbed the sword in  
the umbrella holder and opened the door.

" Dyson. " Bo almost snarled with tightly  
reigned anger. " This isn't the time. "

" Trick told me. " Dyson held the door  
open. " You can't marry Lauren. I'm your  
mate! If you want to marry, then I'll  
marry you. "

" Thanks for the lovely proposal... "  
Bo sarcastically snorted. " but I prefer  
curves to lines. "

Lauren winced at the less than subtle  
lesbian reference. She didn't have to  
look to know Dyson was turning purple  
in the face.

" You can't be serious! " Dyson snarled  
" You never had any complaints about  
me before. "

" I didn't complain because I didn't  
want to hurt your ego! " Bo snapped.  
" Frankly, you're a one take deal,  
no imagination. You're like a record  
that gets stuck. Annoying, and boring. "

" Fine. " Dyson growled. " I can be...  
creative if it's so important to you. "

" No thanks. " Bo tried to shut the  
door. " I've discovered how much better  
women know the female body, and well,  
there's just something about soft,  
silky skin. "

" Ohh, burn! " Kenzi whispered, making  
an explosive sound.

She moved toward Bo and Dyson. If she  
let this continue, it might turn into  
an all out brawl.

" Bo, you need to go get ready. " Lauren  
gently pressed the Succubus.

The Succubus tore her eyes from Dyson,  
the brown hard glints softening greatly.

" I would if Dyson would leave. " Bo  
glared at him.

" Go. " She shoved the Succubus from  
the door. " Leave Dyson to me. "

Bo glanced from Dyson to her and back.  
Finally, she nodded, and shot one more  
scowl at the Wolf, before moving to  
go upstairs.

Dyson tried to follow, but Lauren  
grabbed him by his leather vest, and  
they vanished in a flash of green flames.  
They reappeared next to his motorcycle,  
outside the Clubhouse.

" I'm going to explain several things to  
you, and you're going to listen. " She  
kept a tight hold on the Wolf. " One,  
you violated the laws of The Great Spirit  
by mating with Bo without her acceptance.  
She owes you nothing. "

" I... " Dyson started to growl.

" Quiet! " She snapped, green fire flaring  
from the ground around her. " Second,  
Bo is in great danger. A man you may or  
may not have heard of is making plans  
concerning her. While you're acting  
like a puppy who didn't get his favorite  
chew toy, he's waiting patiently for the  
pieces to fall into place. "

Dyson's rage and jealousy drained away.

" Who? " He demanded.

" His name is Rainer. " Lauren answered.  
" He wants to use her to release his  
master. "

The last of the tension drained from  
Dyson.

" I love her. "

" So do I. " Lauren gently reminded him.  
" You can't help who you love, and for  
whatever reason, Bo love's me. "

Dyson leaned back against his motorcycle.

" I'll talk to Trick about Rainer. "  
Dyson silently apologized. " There may  
be a way to stop him. "

" I hope so. " Lauren frowned back at  
the house.

" You should get ready yourself. " Dyson  
moved to straddle his motorcycle. " Trick  
agreed to stall the Priestess long enough for  
me to talk to Bo, so he should be along  
soon. "

" Take care, Dyson. " Lauren headed back  
inside. Walking, instead of teleporting.

He didn't say anything else, and she  
didn't expect him too. Instead he roared  
off on his bike.

Now if they could make it through the  
ceremony without any other problems.

66666

She stood nervously beside Lauren, trying  
not to fidget, or drag Lauren back upstairs  
for round three. Ruby, the elderly Priestess,  
was watching them with understanding. A  
fact which made it worse, because she  
didn't want understanding. She wanted to  
be on her honeymoon.

" Is everyone gathered? " The Priestess peered  
at the very small group over her silver  
spectacles.

" Yes. " Aife stated from the basement door,  
leaning heavily on Bishop.

" Mom, you shouldn't be up. " Bo hurried  
over to the woman, gently wrapping an arm  
around her waist.

" Bo's right. " Lauren was right behind her.  
" The treatments make you dizzy, and drowsy.  
You should be in bed. "

" Aife... " Trick stared. " Bo! You have to  
call Dyson to arrest her! "

" She doesn't have to do anything. " Lauren's  
cold voice silenced him. " Aife is suffering  
from permante damage done to her by the  
Dark King. An imprisonment, you allowed! "

" She's dangerous! " Trick argued.

" Only because of what you, and the  
Dark King did to her! " Lauren didn't  
give an inch. " You can call Dyson if  
you want, but he won't touch her! I've  
already sent a full report to both Elder  
Councils. As of right now, Aife McCorrigan  
has Asylum with the Unaligned. Neither  
the Light, nor the Dark, can legally  
touch her! "

Bo took a shaky breath she didn't know  
she was holding. Staring in awe and  
pride at her soon to be wife. She'd had  
no idea her fiancee had been so busy.

" Go, Hotpants! " Kenzi cheered.

" There will be an investigation by the  
Councils into the handling of Aife's  
case. There are questions about her  
being denied medical attention after her  
imprisonment, along with the abduction  
of her daughter, and illegal placement  
of Bo with a human family. " Lauren  
continued, glaring down at a paling  
Trick.

" I did what was necessary to protect  
Bo. " Trick weakly stated.

" And I'm doing what's necessary to  
protect Bo, and her family. " Lauren  
returned back. " Bishop, would you  
help Aife to a chair? Trick, if you  
wish to leave, then go, but you are  
welcome to remain. "

" I... " Trick's eyes flickered over  
to Aife, sadness and regret flooding.  
" I would like to stay, and maybe  
afterwards... I could talk with my  
daughter. "

" If Aife agrees, you can have ten  
minutes. You won't get her upset, or  
excited, otherwise I will personally  
throw you out. " Lauren warned.

" That won't be necessary. " Trick  
chuckled.

Bo smiled softly at Lauren, retaking  
her place in front of the silently  
observing Priest.

" We're ready. " Bo informed the robed  
red head.

" Very well. " The Priest began " Place  
the rings. "

Bo shook as she took Lauren's wedding  
band from Kenzi. It was a simple gold  
band, slim and unobtrusive. She slipped  
it onto Lauren's left ring finger.

Lauren took her hand, and repeated her  
actions. Placing an identical ring on  
her finger.

The Priestess took a pouch from the  
pocket of her robes, and opened it. She  
tilted it, pouring it on the ground as  
she paced a circle around the couple.

A powder of glowing gold and silver  
made a thin line. It flared brightly  
as she closed the circle.

" The sacred circle is cast. " Ruby  
placed the pouch back into her pocket.  
" Let none here disturb it. "

Magic filled the air around them. Bo  
could feel it across her skin, making  
goose bumps appear.

" Bo, please hold your hands palm up. "  
The Priest instructed.

Bo held her hands up, and the Priestess  
placed a small yew wood token in her right  
palm. It was heavily engraved in tiny  
Celtic letters. Written in what looked  
vaguely like Gaelic.

" Lauren, place your hands over hers. "

Bo meet Lauren's eyes and the doctor  
laid her hands over hers.

" Lauren Lewis and Ysabeau McCorrigan, know  
now before you go further, that since your  
lives have crossed in this life, you have  
formed eternal and sacred bonds. As you seek  
to enter this state of matrimony you should  
strive to make real the ideals that to you,  
give meaning this ceremony and to the  
institution of marriage.

With full awareness, know that within this  
circle you are not only declaring your intent  
to be hand fasted before your friends and family,  
but you speak that intent also to your creative  
higher powers. The promises made today and the  
ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your  
union and will cross the years and lives of each  
soul's growth.

Do you still seek to enter this ceremony? " The  
Priestess formerly asked.

" Yes. " Bo and Lauren declared together.

" Lauren Lewis and Ysabeau McCorrigan, I bid you  
look into each others eyes. " The Priestess  
began the second part.

Bo raised her eyes to Lauren's and shivered  
at the intensity she saw there.

" Will you honor and respect one another,  
and seek to never break that honor? "

" We will. " They intoned.

The Priestess draped a thin silver cord  
over their hands. It shimmered with an  
unearthly light.

" Will you share each other's pain and  
seek to ease it? "

" We will. "

Ruby draped a second silver cord over  
their hands. The shimmer was brighter.

" Will you share the burdens of each so  
that your spirits may grow in this union? "

" We will. " They chorused.

A third cord was placed over their hands.  
The world swimmed around her. She could  
feel a gentle pressure beginning to form  
in the back of her mind.

" Will you share each other's laughter,  
and look for the brightness in life  
and the positive in each other? "

" We will. " Their voice echoed with  
each other, power streaming from them

The fourth and final cord laid over the  
other three. The Priestess quickly tied  
them together. They shimmered once, then  
blended into one braided cord.

The presence in her mind grew slightly,  
solidifying.

" Lauren Lewis and Ysabeau McCorrigan, as  
your hands are bound together now, so your  
lives and spirits are joined in a union of  
love and trust. Above you are the stars and  
below you is the earth. Like the stars you  
love should be a constant source of light, and  
like the earth, a firm foundation from which  
to grow. " Ruby withdrew a small bundle of  
green herbs and tossed them into the circle.

In seconds, several things happened at once.  
Their wedding bands grew hot than began to  
pulse warmth in time with their heart beats.  
The cords on their hands sank into their skin,  
and the connection that had been forming  
in their minds, became slightly stronger.  
Finally, the circle disappeared without any  
fanfare.

" You are now married. " Ruby smiled at them.

Bo let go of Lauren's hands, and stared at  
her right palm. A Celtic Eternity Knot the  
size of a dime was tattooed to it. Right  
where the wooden oath stone had been.

" Why do they have tattoo's? " Kenzi peered  
at the knots intently.

" It's believed a person's Chi and life force  
circles from hand to hand. By binding the  
left hands with blessed wedding bands, and  
the right with the mark of an Oath Stone,  
we guard the two energies. " Trick explained.

Bo could feel Lauren. It wasn't her reading  
her mind, or being over run with Lauren's  
emotions. It was like a faucet. She could  
adjust how much she felt.

The Succubus grabbed Lauren's collar and  
yanked her forward. Her hormones were  
racing, and her Succubus was starving  
for a certain blonde doctor.

She initiated a full kiss, not caring  
who was in the room.

" And they're gone. " Kenzi's voice  
came from somewhere in the background.

Now if the group would leave. She had  
a delicious wife to ravish.

77777  
Chapter Seven  
77777

" You could have told me. " Bo whispered  
into her neck.

Lauren stretched into her new wife. She  
hadn't counted on the marriage bond to be  
so much stronger with this version of  
Bo. She'd believed it would be the same  
as with her dead wife.

It had to be because Bo was fundamentally  
the same as the other Bo. Marrying her  
was like she had married her twice. There  
was no divorce in the fae world, so a  
person couldn't get out of it except  
through death.

" I was afraid you'd be upset with me. "  
Lauren admitted to the clinging woman.  
" It feels like I'm trying to navigate  
through a mine field blind. "

" I am a little. " Bo flipped them over  
so Lauren was on top. " But I understand  
why you married me. Even if you aren't  
ready, I'm willing to wait, and work for  
you. "

Lauren smiled gently down at the pleased  
woman. " I'm not going anywhere. "

" You better not. " Bo teased her. " I  
have many, many plans for us. Most  
revolving around the bedroom door being  
locked, and us not moving from this bed  
for the next month. "

" You can dream. " Lauren joked. " But  
I have a patient, and we a Kenzi to  
feed, and walk. I also need to find  
an appropriate building to use for the  
new Unaligned Medical Clinic... "

" No. " Bo whined. " I refuse. "

" Well, you could stay in this nice  
large, cold bed by yourself. " Lauren  
bite at her left shoulder lightly.

" Never! " Bo rolled them again. " I'll  
handcuff you to the bed if I have to. "

" Kinky. " Lauren snickered. " Maybe  
we should try it the other way instead. "

The doctor was still dealing with the  
guilt and grief she felt over her previous  
wife. But she was trying to not let it  
drown her.

" Hey, it's going to take time, but  
you'll get there. " Bo felt the emotions  
attempting to invade her.

Lauren smiled up at her wife. There were  
so many difference's between the two Bo's.  
Other Bo was worn with guilt, regret, and  
grief. Her eyes had been constant orbs of  
sadness. The woman had walked around like  
a thousand pounds were pressing on her  
shoulders.

That Bo had craved constant attention,  
always wanting to touch her. There had  
been a lot of quietness between them.  
Very few moments of fun, and joking.

When they slept together, it was like  
Bo was scared to touch her. Using  
butterfly touches, and trembling with  
effort in suppressing her urges.

In a way, she was glad. Glad for the  
differences because then she could  
see them as two different people.

" I know I will. " Lauren closed her  
eyes.

She so tired suddenly. Tired and  
drained. She tucked herself more  
firmly into Bo's arms, and drifted off.

77777

" Where's Lauren? " Bo entered the kitchen  
wearing only her kimono robe.

She woken up to find her bed missing a  
certain blonde. Bo had been quite  
disgruntled with not being able to continue  
trying for the world record in consecutive  
days in bed.

" The Elder's called. " Kenzi slid a cup  
of coffee to her. " She tried to put it  
off, but they demanded she meet with them. "

Bo frowned at the thought of Lauren  
dealing with them again.

" Did they say what they wanted? " Bo  
asked.

" No. " Kenzi let her head fall to the  
counter. Her sunglasses becoming crocked  
on impact.

" How much did you have to drink last  
night? " Bo smiled at the green paler  
to the girls skin.

" There was my old friends Jack Daniel's,  
Captain Morrigan, Jim Bean... " Kenzi  
counted off.

" I get it. " Bo tried not to laugh at  
how miserable the Goth seemed.

" Mrs. Hotpants, can I be of assistance? "  
Bishop popped up behind.

" Hotpants? " Bo spun on her stool to find  
out why he was referring to her by Kenzi's  
nickname for Lauren. " Oh my god! Kenzi!  
You broke him! You broke Lauren's robot! "

Bishop was wearing clothes. Clothes Kenzi  
had clearly chosen for him. Black leather  
pants, with a chain for a belt. A black  
T-shirt with a pirates cross bones and  
skull. A black leather jacket, and a pair  
of black leather boots. The boots were  
decorated with small chains matching his  
belt.

" There's no need to be rude. " Bishop  
scolded her. " I am functioning within  
standard operating procedures. "

" Isn't it cool? " Kenzi perked up.  
" I bought him a whole wardrobe in his  
size. He even has a Star Trek costume. "

Bo could feel a migraine coming on. She  
loved Kenzi, really she did, and she even  
found her antics funny. But this time she  
had crossed a line, and she didn't know  
if she could save her from Lauren's wraith.

" Kenzi, you turned Bishop into a mini  
you. " Bo tried to get her point across.

" That is an illogical conclusion. " Bishop  
sounded exactly like a male, offended  
Kenzi. " I am Bishop, Kenzi is GPK. "

" GPK? " Bo weakly asked, afraid of the  
answer.

" The Great and Powerful Kenzi. " Bishop  
proudly declared.

Bo really wished she hadn't asked. " You  
have him calling you GPK? "

" It seemed appropriate. " Kenzi shrugged  
unconcerned about the disaster in the  
making.

" Do you have any idea what Lauren will  
do to you when she sees him? " Bo questioned  
desperately.

" The Creator has seen me. " Bishop tilted  
his head to the left. " She stated she was  
glad I am working on my individuality, and  
she hopes I find a personality that meets  
my parameters. "

" See, everything is cool. " Kenzi brushed  
off her growing concern.

" Which reminds me. GPK, there was a miss  
function with your games. " Bishop turned  
to the Goth. " A horrible program about  
murdering robots had gotten into your  
collection. I have since corrected the  
problem. "

Kenzi sat upright, pushing her sunglasses  
up to reveal wide, blood shot eyes. " Wait,  
when you say correct... What did you do  
exactly? "

" I destroyed the offensive material. "  
Bishop let out a very pleased beep.

Bo couldn't help it. She feel off her  
stool in loud laughter. Kenzi had done  
it to herself this time.

" But... but... " Kenzi stuttered. " Who's  
going to save the world from Robot Hookers? "

" You say this like Robot Hookers are a  
bad thing. " Bishop's cheeks blushed.

Apparently he could change the color of his  
metal skin. Kenzi let out a strangled noise  
of horror, and fascination.

Oh, if only she'd had her phone to record  
the incident. Lauren would be devastated  
she missed it.

77777

" What's happened? " Lauren asked as she  
entered the Council Chamber.

" A new Ash is scheduled to be chosen next  
week. We are concerned because we have  
heard rumors of Lachlan placing his name  
forward. " Elder Wren leaned forward.

" I understand why. " Lauren took a  
standing position in the middle of the  
room. " But he is also the best person  
for the job at this time. "

" We're aware of the time difference  
between the two dimensions. " An Elder  
to the left spoke up. " Do you have  
a reason for supporting Lachlan? "

" The worst reason in the world, and  
the same reason Lachlan is trying for  
Ash. " Lauren frowned at them. " A  
single Garuda survived the extinction  
of his race. Lachlan has been hunting  
it for years. He has cornered it here,  
in the city, and knows it is recovering  
as we speak. "

" Enough to be a danger to us? " Another  
Elder demanded.

" Yes. " Lauren confirmed.

" We will call off the Stag Hunt. " Elder  
Wren declared. " Lachlan will be made  
Acting Ash until the situation is contained. "

" The Stag is necessary for future events. "  
Lauren lied. " She needs to be freed.  
Without her, and her lover, the fae will  
be in further danger. "

" This in unorthodox. However, if what you  
say is true... " Elder Wren sighed and  
then nodded in defeat. " She will be freed,  
and given immunity. "

Lauren bowed deeply to the Council. " Thank  
you for your great wisdom. "

" We've talked with The Morrigan. We've  
signed a contract with her to create your  
new Clinic. " An Elder to the right said,  
and held out a thick file. " In the file  
is the contract, the buildings you can  
chose from, and the contact information  
of the fae in charge of the getting the  
project off the ground. "

Lauren stepped forward and took the  
heavy file. She would be steadier once  
she had a new medical office, instead  
of a makeshift lab in Bo's basement.

Their basement.

" Thank you, Elder. " She tucked the  
file into her leather satchel.

" We've assigned Serena to investigate  
the situation with Aife McCorrigan. "  
Another Elder informed her. " The  
medical report you sent us is enough  
to declare her innocent of the crimes  
against her, but we're concerned about  
how she slipped through the system. "

" Yes, sir. " Lauren nodded once. " I'll  
warn Aife, and Bo. "

" Go back to your honeymoon, child. "  
An older woman in the back shooed her  
off. " Just remember you have a lot  
of work ahead of you. "

" By your leave. " Lauren bowed out  
of the door, and sighed once she was  
back in the hallway.

There was so much to do. Her new clinic  
would need refurbishing, supplies,  
employee's, shielding, and more.

Maybe she could hire someone to do it  
for her. Not.

88888  
Chapter Eight  
88888

" I can't believe you're not having a  
coronary over Bishop. " Bo popped a  
bite of potato skins into her mouth.

One good thing about Lauren's time in  
the other dimension. The doctor was  
always cooking something delicious,  
even if the food was unhealthy. The  
blonde didn't seem to mind for once  
about the nutrition for now.

" I programmed him with the ability  
to learn, and adapt. " Lauren pulled  
a tray of large, blueberry muffins  
from the oven. " I wanted him to be  
able to take what he learns and apply  
it to his personality. Right now, he's  
going through a growth spurt. He'll  
probably imitate a number of different  
people, before putting it all together  
to create Bishop. "

" Why now? " Bo frowned in confusion.  
" Why didn't he do this in the other  
dimension? "

" There weren't a lot of people, and  
the ones who were around were all  
downtrodden, hopeless fae waiting for  
the world to explode. " Lauren explained,  
placing a tray of peanut butter muffins  
in the oven.

" So no one he could really look-up to. "  
Bo surmised.

" Exactly. " Lauren closed the oven door.  
" When we got here, he was suddenly  
bombarded with so many things he's never  
experienced. Netflix, books... "

" Kenzi. " Bo wryly pointed out.

" Kenzi. " Lauren rolled her eyes. " He's  
basically a child. A very intelligent,  
super helpful child, but a child. "

" Well, let's hope he doesn't destroy  
anymore of Kenzi's video games. Otherwise,  
he won't live to see his terrible two's. "  
Bo snickered.

" How mad is she? " Lauren smirked at her.

" Furious. She stormed out of here to go  
to the Dal an hour ago. " Bo grabbed a  
cooling muffin.

" I'll replace it, but in the future,  
she should hide it in her room. " Lauren  
began to mix another batch of muffins.

" What did the Council want? " Bo tore  
the muffin in half, and slathered the  
insides with butter.

" They gave me a file on the new clinic,  
and they wanted my advice on the new  
Ash. " Lauren nodded to the thick file  
on the island corner.

Bo put her muffin down, and grabbed it.  
Inside was a contract with way to much  
backtalk, contact information for every  
kind of fae under the sun, and way to  
many pictures of properties.

" You get to pick one? " Bo dumped the  
property information onto the counter.  
She shuffled through them, spreading  
them in front of her.

" And pick my employee's, decide on  
supplies, etc, etc. " Lauren groaned.

" Wow, that's... a lot of work. " Bo  
considered.

" And I can't get Bishop to help  
with this, or hire someone. " Lauren  
sighed. " I have to do everything myself. "

" Can I help? A little? " Bo shot her  
wife her best puppy dog eyes.

" A little. " Lauren agreed reluctantly.  
" Maybe you can be my secretary. "

" Do I get to dress the part? " Bo let  
a sexy smile cross her face. " Short,  
tight skirt. Very tight blouse. High  
heels. "

" Behave. " Lauren scolded, an effect  
ruined by the glint in her dark eyes.

" Oh, I'll behave. " Bo promised huskily.  
" Very, very bad. "

" You're incorrigible. " Lauren huffed,  
but her lips twitched up at the corner's.

" You love me anyway. "

" There's no accounting for taste. "  
Lauren scooped the muffin mix into an  
empty pan.

Bo turned to the information on the  
buildings. They ranged from mostly  
destroyed factories, to condemned offices.  
One stood out. It was in the worst shape  
of all, but it was an old hotel from  
the thirties. With twenty stories, and  
taking up three blocks.

It was resembled a castle. Made of dark  
gray stones. A bronze roof stood out in  
contrast, with scattered skylight's. Several  
old gargoyles were interspaced around the  
castle. It had an underground parking lot,  
and wide curving drive.

It was perfect.

" Hey, have you seen this? " Bo held  
the five page's on the hotel to Lauren.

" I haven't had a chance to examine  
the file yet. " Lauren glanced at the  
papers, then began to flip through them.

" I think you should take it. " Bo indicated  
the papers. " There's enough room for a  
hospital, med lab, and I could even have  
an office for my detective agency. "

Lauren shot her a knowing look, and went  
back to the papers.

" If you want. " Bo added softly.

" It's not a bad idea. " Lauren admitted.  
" With the amount of time you spend in  
the lab's for your cases, it would save  
thousands on gas. "

" Funny. " Bo smiled at the blonde, knowing  
it was her way of saying yes.

" You're right about the hotel. " Lauren  
handed the papers back. Her brown eyes  
quickly glanced at the rest of the  
pictures on the counter, then dismissed  
them. " Why don't you call the realtor  
and get the ball rolling? "

Bo beamed at her wife. She was being  
helpful, and getting an actual office  
out of it.

Not bad for five minutes of work.

88888

" How did the talk with Trick go? "  
Lauren connected the empty vial to  
the needle, watching for the blood  
to reach the right level.

" Exhausting. " Aife sighed, staring  
up at the ceiling. " He apologized. "

" And? " Lauren switched to a new  
vial. This one with a yellowish  
liquid in it.

" I don't know if I an forgive him. "

" Understandable. " Lauren pressed a  
cotton ball over the needle, and quickly  
removed it. She placed a band aid over  
the cotton ball. " You've lived most  
of your life imprisoned, and tortured.  
Nobody can expect you to forgive and  
forget. "

" Bo has been hovering. " Aife changed  
the subject. " She offered my a job in  
her detective agency once I've recovered. "

" She's been quite hyper recently. "  
Lauren smiled, remembering has excited  
Bo was over the hotel. When she'd left  
the brunette to check on Aife, she'd  
been in the middle of making plans with  
Kenzi.

" She said you've decided on the old  
Majesty Royal. "

" It really was the perfect building. "

Aife nodded lightly. " It was built by  
fae. "

" The information sheets had nothing  
about fae involvement in them. " Lauren  
frowned. There could be any number of  
problems from using a fae built construction.

" It was built by a Dark fae, Light fae  
couple. The two side's were outraged  
about their relationship, so they  
confiscated it. It's sat empty since. "  
Aife explained.

" Wonderful. " Lauren sighed at the  
complication. " So much for the perfect  
choice. "

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
